Cat got your tongue?
by Leilani Daniels
Summary: Sakura turns into a cat every 10 minutes. A guy has to kiss her before she can turn back into a PARTIAL human. SHe has to find the man who will make her human forever.With the help of Kakashi of course...Kakasaku
1. The Cat

As Kakashi walked home he found a pink cat

He thought,_'What kind of person dyed a cat pink?'_

He decided to take the cat home.

As he picked up the cat, he noticed that it was a girl and had pretty green eyes that reminded him of his ex-student.

"I can give this cat to her wheni finish washing it!" he said to himself.

* * *

When he got home he kissed the cats head and said, "You are the perfect present for Sakura." 

As soon as he did that there was a poof and he saw a very...VERY naked Sakura with pink cat ears and a tail.

"Uh...hi Kakashi-sensei..." she said uneasily.

There was blood spurting out of his nose.

But she couldn't really see it because of the mask.

"Let me take that mask off of you!" she said cheerily.

As she took the mask off him she saw that she was completely naked.

"HOLY SHIT!" she said as she tried to cover herself up.

As she looked at the man in front of her she saw that he wasn't half-bad.

In fact he was incredibly good-looking.

No harelip.

No enormously large ears.

No buck teeth.

Just a scar barely down his cheek.

His lips were full but not to a horrible extent.

His nose was pointed and perfect and she couldn't take her eyes of his face.

When he finally got over his pervertedness he said,"Uhhhh Sakura...Why were you a cat?"

"I was a cat? Kakashi-sensei are you on drugs?" she asked

"I very well might be if I still see cat ears and a tail..." he said.

Sakura put her hand on top of her head and felt ears...CAT EARS! FUZZY MOTHER-FUCKIN CAT EARS!

"HOLY FLAMING TAMPONS!" she screamed.

"AH HA! So I was right..." said Kakashi.

"Why am I part cat..." Asked Sakura.

"I do not know...But I am liking the circumstances. You are very beautiful Sakura-chan." He said.

"I'm only 18 for God's sake..." she said with a sigh, "You are way too old for me."

And then with a poof she turned back into a cat.

* * *

Kakashi kissed her forehead the second time.

And then with a poof she was human again...well partially human.

Cat ears and tail still there.

"I think when you go outside you will need to wear a hat and a long skirt." said Kakashi.

"Ya think?" said Sakura sarcastically.

"At least we know what makes you turn back into a partial human...though did you hear anything before the blank?"

"Yeah...It said,'Your womanhood must be realized by a man who can love you and only his kiss,touch and love can bring you back.' Wierd, huh?" she said.

"then that means we have to find this man." said Kakashi.

"Okay!" she said ecstatically.

"But until then i'm going to have to kiss your forehead everytime you turn into a cat!" said the pervert.

"Okay..." she grumbled.


	2. My life sucks

Sakura woke up as a cat.

Not the best thing to be when ya have to find the guy thats gonna love you for the rest of your life.

So she sat on Kakashi's chest and pawed at his face.

"Wake up." she mewed.

Of course he couldn't understand her.

She finally got so pissed at him that she scratched his face.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" she hissed.

That woke him up.

"NINJA CATS ARE ATTACKING! NINJA CATS ARE ATTACKING!" he screamed groggily

Sakura was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh..." said Kakashi.

He kissed her forehead and she turned back into a semi-human.

"So where should we start?"

* * *

Sakura was wearing a cap and a long skirt.

She looked around for single men.

"Hmmmm..." she said.

She walked up to one of the guys and kissed him.

"...Nope I don't feel any different..."

So she repeated the process several times on different men.

Same result.

"My luck sucks..." said Sakura.

Poof! She was a cat again.

"DAMN YOU WORLD!" she yowled.

Kakashi poofed in and said,"Need a little help?"

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as he kissed her forehead.

"My life sucks..." she whispered as she redressed.

* * *

Hey sorry for such a short chap... 


	3. MEN!

Sakura prowled around Kakashi's house.

She hated being a cat.

It had been one month and they had searched all of Konoha.

Hell, she even tried kissing Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Yamato!

It obviously didn't work.

She had kissed almost every single man in Konoha!

Luckily for her she had steered clear of the guys with herpes.

That would suck if she caught herpes now.

Hmmmm.

Maybe the guy that she was destined to end up with...WAS IN THE AKATSUKI!

Whoa...Scary thought...

Now she'd have to kiss them in her human form...But,how?

Sakura went up to Kakashi and nudged his foot.

He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"We're going to the Akatsuki." she said as she morphed.

"Wait...WHAT!?" said Kakashi.

"We're going to Akatsuki." she repeated.

"Uh...Okay...Its your funeral..." said Kakashi...

"Oh no ya don't! you're coming with me!" she said.

"Fuck..."

Sakura sat on Kakashi's shoulder as he went through the gate.

She purred hoping she would soon be free of this hell.

"Sakura, who haven't you tried kissing? Have you tried to kiss Gaara?" said Kakashi.

Kakashi was obviously trying to get out of going to the akatsuki.

"Sakura...Let's go to the Sand Village first." he said.

Sakura meowed.

He took it for an okay.

* * *

Sakura prowled around their campsite and saw a mouse.

Damn did that mouse look yummy.

She was starving.

She hadn't eaten anything all day.

She stalked the mouse and waited until it was close enough for her to pounce on.

Sakura jumped on it and quickly finished it off.

Look what she was degraded to.

Eating mice.

Sakura ate the dead mouse and heard something in the bushes.

It sounded like...men.

OOOO!

MEN!

* * *

So hows this chapter?


End file.
